¿Puedo ser él?
by HannaAsukaLangley
Summary: Cuando alguien opta por otorgar su corazón usualmente hay algún rechazado… a veces dos. Aunque, ¿de verdad vale la pena aferrarse a un amor no correspondido? Quizá hay un cariño que es para ti, pero jamás le diste la oportunidad de desarrollarse y lo que comenzó como un reto termina en autodescubrimiento en un verdadero sentir.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Los nervios la invadían a un punto que jamás se había imaginado. Estaba tan asustada que las piernas le fallarían y terminaría en el suelo; los zapatos con tacón no le ayudaban, a pesar que había usado zapatos de ese estilo desde que era casi una niña, sentía que perdía el equilibrio.

Estaba comenzando a sudar, no le gustaba sudar; pero las luces del lugar hacían que todo comenzara a subir de temperatura o quizá era cosa de sus nervios.

Habían pasado meses preparándose para ese momento, toda esa tarde repasó las cosas en su mente tratando de no olvidar nada, pero sentía que en cualquier momento cometería un error y todo se iría al demonio.

—¿Lista?

La voz dulce y relajada del chico que estaba a su lado la sacó de su estupor pero al contrario de calmarla, la hizo alterarse más: las manos le temblaban, sentía como sus rodillas chocaban con la otra, sus terminales nerviosas le ardían, quería vomitar, le faltaba el aire. Se estaba hiperventilando, el joven observó cómo sus ojos celeste se apanicaron.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Los dedos largos del joven se entrelazaron con los dedos de la chica, quien rápidamente retiró la mano, no por qué le desagradara el gesto, sino porque le sudaba la mano a ella y no quería pasar más momentos vergonzosos ante él. Torpemente se secaba las manos en el vestido pero, el material del que estaba hecho no le ayudaba.

—Chloé, todo va a estar bien. Vamos a hacer esto juntos ¿sí?

—No entiendes, yo… me voy a equivocar. —Se volteó para darle la espalda al chico. — Nath, tengo miedo. —Su voz sonó como un pequeño susurro, no quería que la escuchara o le contagiaría sus nervios e inseguridades al pelirrojo.

—Chloé, se supone que esto debe ser divertido, muéstrame el mismo rostro que tenías ese día en la playa. —Nathaniel rodeó a la rubia con sus brazos atrayéndola a su pecho. Chloé sentía el tranquilo latir del corazón de joven de ojos aguamarina, la respiración de él rozaba sus oídos y los nervios por el evento pasaron a ser nervios por los avances de Nath.

La voz del presentador retumbó en el edificio, la pareja debía lucirse en ese instante y Chloé sentía que se iba a desmayar. Estaba demasiado asustada.

El pelirrojo, tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta el centro del lugar, las luces bajaron un poco pero ellos estaban en el foco. Los murmullos de los alrededores disminuyeron paulatinamente al verlos entrar.

—Bien, Chloé debes sonreír. —Solicitó el chico dándole un ligero vistazo.

—Tonto tomate, ¿crees que puedo sonreírle a las personas en un momento como este? —gruñó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces sonríe solo para mí. —Nath le guiñó un ojo. —No pienses en nadie más y sólo mírame.

En un momento la mueca de pánico de Chloé, pasó a ser un ferviente sonrojo que trató de ocultar para que el chico no viera el poder que tenía sobre ella.

—Saca ese orgullo que me vuelve loco. —El pelirrojo, plantó un suave y rápido beso al costado de la cabellara rubia de la joven. —Lo haremos bien.

Los ojos aguamarina de Nathaniel la observaban pero Chloé no sabía cómo interpretarla. Sus nervios se desvanecieron, se perdió en la mirada de su compañero. La calidez que invadía su pecho era indescriptible, pero le gustaba. Daría su mejor esfuerzo, sólo para que Nath y todas las personas que los habían apoyado, se sintieran orgullosos. Por primera vez haría algo que no la beneficiaría, esta vez lo haría por las personas que estimaba, las personas que quería.

Volteó a ver al público, extendió los brazos; dejándose envolver por los aplausos y las luces que le daban la bienvenida.

Chloé Bourgeois mostraría lo mejor de sí, aquélla versión que nunca dio a conocer, esa versión que nadie esperaba, esa versión que ocultó al pensar que hacia lo correcto, esa versión que sólo las personas que guardaban esperanzas para con ella querían ver; había cambiado y todo gracias al chico que tomaba con delicadeza su mano.

Nunca llegó a creer que lo que se arremolinaba en su interior provenía de la sonrisa más coqueta jamás vista, aquélla que ignoró por tantos años. Aunque el tercer año del Instituto se convirtió en una montaña rusa de emociones y descubrimiento, era el mejor de toda su vida y no permitiría que se le fuera de las manos.


	2. Paso 1: La derrota

**Paso 1: La derrota.**

—Adrien y yo, somos novios.

La frase dicha por Marinette rompió el alboroto causado por sus compañeros de aula. Regresaban de las vacaciones de verano e ingresaban a su último año de instituto. La gran mayoría contaba sus vivencias del verano pero ninguna los había sorprendido tanto como la declaración de la joven que tomaba entre sus dedos los de Adrien, quien lucía ruborizado pero excesivamente feliz.

Alya dejó caer su celular donde le mostraba a Nino las últimas fotografías que había tomado de Ladybug y Chat Noir, mientras Nino estaba más que impactado por la buena nueva dada por sus amigos.

—¡Necesito detalles! ¡Ahora! —La morena fue la única que rompió el silencio y se acercó a su amiga, haciendo a un lado al modelo.

Todo había ocurrido ese último fin de semana. Adrien, después de pedirle perdón a Marinette, por alguna razón desconocida, la pelinegra al fin había dado su brazo a torcer. Durante todo el segundo año, Marinette había actuado fría con el modelo, dejó de ser su adoración y ahora actuaba como si él le hubiera ocultado algo importante. Aunque después de esos meses de veraneo, sirvieron para hablar y ese domingo, Adrien le pidió ser su novia.

Las chicas fueron a felicitar a Marinette, mientras los chicos le daban "condolencias" a Adrien por dejar la soltería. La nueva pareja, se sentía sumamente avergonzada por las palabras de sus amigos…

—Pero qué pésima broma, Adribu.

La voz de la rubia interrumpió los gestos de felicitación. Adrien volteó a verla, estaba ahí, sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, limándose las uñas de la mano izquierda, mientras su ceño mostraba más que aversión.

—No deberías darle tantas esperanzas a la panadera, puede llegar a creerse que en verdad tiene una relación contigo, hasta ella no se merece una broma tan cruel. —Comentó Chloé haciendo que su inseparable compinche, Sabrina soltara una fingida risa.

—No es ninguna broma, Chloé. —Advirtió el modelo. —Marinette, si es mi novia.

—Claro Adrien, y yo no soy la chica más hermosa del Instituto. —Dijo en tono sarcástico la joven, acomodando su melena dorada con un movimiento de la mano.

—Chloé…

La profesora ingresó al salón, evitando que la discusión siguiera su curso. Para sorpresa de todos, Marinette y Adrien no cambiaron de lugar para estar juntos, se quedaron en el mismo sitio junto a Alya y Nino respectivamente.

Chloé seguía en el mismo sitio frente al profesor, no es que fuera para tomar clase sino para estar cerca de Adrien. Debía exigirle una explicación. Sabía que él había traído a colación a la pelinegra en varias ocasiones pero eso no era amor, ni siquiera enamoramiento. Una burla, eso era la definición más cercana. Exigía una explicación lógica.

Conforme fueron pasando las clases, Chloé se levantaba de su asiento para hablar con Adrien, asegurando que su declaración a la panadera era una falta de respeto para ella. Nadie elegiría a una pobretona cuando tenía a su alcance a la Princesa de París y soltera adolescente más cotizada de la ciudad.

Siempre interrumpida por el maestro en turno, no podía escuchar una frase coherente del rubio, no porque él no hablara más bien porque Chloé no lo dejaba hablar.

Todos estaban intrigados en como el noviazgo de los chicos se había desarrollado, más cuando habían estado distanciados el último año. Chloé lo único que buscaba es que esa frase no fuera cierta, que Marinette se hubiera confundido. Adrien no podía dejarla, habían estado juntos casi desde que nacieron e incluso el heredero Agreste le había confesado, cuando eran niños, que se enamoró de ella. Estaban destinados a estar juntos desde hacía mucho tiempo y una panadera no iba a evitar esa unión. NO había pasado los últimos dieciocho años cerca de Adrien para que de buenas a primeras una pobretona se lo quitara.

—Ahora si Agreste, ¡dime qué clase de calumnias está inventando esta…!

—¿Esta qué, Chloé? —Marinette interrumpió las palabras de la rubia.

—Esta mentirosa. Sólo alguien como tú podría decir esa tontería que son novios. Yo soy la única capacitada para estar a lado de Adrien. —comentó Chloé con aires de grandeza.

Marinette no había sentido tanto veneno en la mirada de su némesis. Sabía que no era de su agrado, pero esta vez era algo distinto. Sus palabras mantenían cierto odio hacía ella, como si tuviera la culpa de involucrarse con Adrien. Algo cambió en Chloé y no era nada bueno, si seguía con esas variaciones de energía, Hawkmoth podría volver a poseerla; recordaba la pelea que había tenido con "Antibug" y no quería repetirla.

—Habla panadera, ¿qué demonios le diste a Adrien para que dijera esa estupidez? ¡Dilo! —escupió llena de ira la princesa de París, sus ojos inyectados de rabia asustaron a Marinette. En definitiva algo iba mal.

—Chloé, ven.

Adrien intervino tomando del brazo a Chloé y llevándola a una parte oculta del patio escolar. El chico se había dado cuenta que causar una escena a mitad del receso no era nada bueno, sobre todo por los fisgones y entrometidos de esa escuela. En cuestión de segundos, fotos y videos de su charla estarían divagando en redes sociales.

—Explícate Adrien. ¿Por qué Marinette dice que es tu novia si nosotros estamos comprometi…?

—No estamos comprometidos, Chloé. —Interrumpió el chico. —Jamás lo estuvimos.

—Claro que lo estamos. Mi padre y tus padres nos comprometieron antes que aprendiéramos a hablar. Tú mismo me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí y que me cuidarías cuando nos casáramos. —Chloé miró a su interlocutor. Sus ojos azules centelleaban en enojo tan palpable que el ambiente se ponía pesado.

—Chloé. —Adrien suspiró pesadamente, se llevó una mano a la nuca y se despeinó un poco tratando de acomodar las palabras que estaba por decir. —Sí, nuestros padres planeaban que en un futuro tú y yo uniéramos a las familias, pero eso sólo se quedó en una plática además yo no me involucraría con alguien a quien no amo.

—¡Claro que me amas Adrien! —gritó la rubia. — ¿Por qué no aceptas que a quien amas es a mí?

—Te quiero Chloé, tal como una hermana. Nunca podría enamorarme de ti, eres lo más cercano a una hermana y no podría verte como mujer. —explicó Adrien.

—No, deja de fingir. No me puedes decir esto ahora, yo te gustó y-

—No, Chloé. Te dije que me gustabas cuando teníamos cinco años cuando mi mamá nos confesó que si algún día nos amábamos, podríamos casarnos.

—¡Ahí está! Lo acabas de aceptar. Nos vamos a casar cuando terminemos la universidad.

—Chloé. —Adrien tomó de los hombros a la chica a quien le temblaba la mandíbula por todo el coraje contenido que estaba por explotar. —Eso fue hace trece años, éramos unos niños. Yo jamás podré amarte como te mereces.

—¡Cállate! —Chloé le dio una bofetada a Adrien que lo hizo retroceder por el impacto. —No lo entiendes, tú eres el único con quien puedo estar. En este mundo sólo nos tenemos tú y yo.

—Escúchame.

—¡No, escúchame tú a mí! —La ojiazul se colocó frente a frente de Adrien. —¿Crees que alguien tan débil como Marinette podrá soportar el mundo donde nos movemos? ¿Crees que alguien que no tiene nada será capaz de estar a la altura de una Bourgeois y un Agreste?

—Ella es muy fuerte e inteli-

—No, Adrien. —intervino Chloé. —Esa panadera jamás podrá desenvolverse en sociedad. Es algo que se lleva en las venas, algo que exige sacrificios y una chica débil como Marinette nunca soportara el estar en el ojo del huracán de la alta sociedad. La harán trizas en cuanto sepan que está contigo.

La mirada de Adrien cambió. Esa era la señal que Chloé esperaba.

—No habías pensado en eso. —Chloé debía seguir su ataque. Hacer que sus oyentes entraran en temor y dudas era una habilidad que había cultivado por muchos años. —Claro, el romance es algo muy bonito e inexistente. La historia de la Cenicienta sólo es un cuento de hadas, Marinette no llegara a nada. Terminará odiándote cuando se involucre en su primera fiesta de sociedad. ¿Sabes cuantos paparazzis y nuestras amistades se burlaran de ella? Yo jamás he sabido que tenga algún talento. No sabe cantar, no sabe tocar el piano, no habla idiomas, ¿cuáles son sus contactos? ¿Cuál es su linaje?

—El mundo debe…

—Ahora me vas a decir que "con el poder del amor" serás capaz de protegerla. —bufó Chloé y terminó con una risa irónica. —¿Quién es el infantil ahora, Adrien? Ella no es nada más que un miembro del proletariado. Una futura trabajadora para alguna de las familias de la crema y nata de la sociedad y sin importar cuanto trates de protegerla, fallarás.

—Y-yo…

—No es de nuestra clase social, por más que estudie, nunca podrá entrar en nuestro círculo. Quiero ver cuando le digas a mis tíos, —refiriéndose a los padres de Adrien. —que te enamoraste de una sencilla y pobre hija de panaderos, sin estirpe. Si, quizá mi tía Charlotte la reciba, ella tiene un corazón muy grande pero cuando se la presentes a mi tío Gabriel, verás como la sacara de la mansión en un dos por tres, te prohibirá verla y con un poco de suerte te mande un año al extranjero para sacarte esa tonta idea de un noviazgo con ella.

Adrien recordó el primer contacto que tuvo su padre con Nino, fue todo menos delicado. Marinette podría correr la misma suerte, tal vez para Gabriel, la chica sería un capricho del heredero y terminaría esa relación más rápido de lo que empezó.

—Oh, ¡ya sé! No le ibas a decir a mis tíos, obvio te avergüenzas de estar con la panadera.

—Adrien… ¿eso es cierto? —El joven volteó a ver a la dueña de la voz, era Marinette quien estaba detrás de él y había estado el suficiente tiempo para escuchar la frase dicha por la princesa de París.

—N-no, claro que no mi lady. —Adrien se acercó a su novia cuyos orbes azules comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

—Aléjate.

Marinette salió corriendo de la escuela, Chloé había logrado infundir en el corazón de ambos esa semilla de duda. Su trabajo estaba hecho, sólo era cuestión de llenarlos de inseguridades para que terminaran con esa pantomima ridícula.

—Chloé. —dijo Adrien antes de ir detrás de su novia. —Si dejaras de ser tan superficial, las personas se acercarían a ti y si tienes la mitad de suerte que yo, encontrarás a tu verdadero amor.

—Ve a buscar a tu sirenita, príncipe. Antes que se lance al mar y se convierta en espuma al ver cómo te casas con una verdadera princesa, como yo.

Adrien estaba enojado con su amiga de la infancia, quería contestarle pero no debía perder el tiempo con ella si podría estar con su novia. Salió en dirección a donde se fue Marinette, haciendo que Chloé hiciera una mueca de desagrado.

Sabrina se unió a la socialité, para acompañarla y escuchar el plan que estaría confabulando para hacerle ver su lugar a Marinette. Nadie se interpondría en sus planes, menos Adrien. Él debía estar con ella, sin importar las consecuencias; él y ella terminarían juntos, por el bien de ambos.

Mientras la heredera Bourgeois se imaginaba en como separar a la nueva pareja, había otro corazón que no había tomado con gusto la declaración de amor de la pareja.

Juleka y Rose subieron a la azotea del edificio escolar buscando a alguien, sabían que no importaba lo que pasara él ya no regresaría a clases, al menos lo que quedaba del horario escolar; por lo que le llevaron su mochila y un jugo; quizá no almorzaría nada y menos después de la noticia.

En cuanto vieron a la figura masculina, sentada en el suelo, rasgando algunas de las hojas de su libreta de dibujo, se imaginaron lo que estaba haciendo. No querían dejarlo sólo. Él había sido el único quien las apoyo cuando iniciaron su relación y era su amigo, nunca lo verían llorar, pero le dolía.

—Nath, sé que es tonto preguntar. —Rose fue la primera en hablar mientras Juleka dejaba su mochila junto a él. —¿Estas bien?

—Era obvio que terminaría así. —el lamento del pelirrojo era algo que en verdad les dolía a sus amigas. —Sólo un idiota como yo podría haberse imaginado una historia distinta.

—Nath, no debes atormentarte. —Juleka quería sentarse a su lado pero Rose se lo impidió, era un momento en el que tenía que revisar los sentimientos afluentes en su corazón. —Las cosas pasan por algo, puede que haya alguien más para ti.

—No quiero a nadie más, ¡ya no quiero a nadie! —dijo Nath en voz alta tratando de finiquitar la conversación. —Pueden dejarme a solas.

La pareja obedeció sin decir otra palabra. Es que no había palabras en el mundo que pudieran curar un corazón herido, eso no pasaría.

Nath sacó de su mochila otro de sus cuadernos y comenzó a rasgar las hojas. A su alrededor estaban los trozos de los dibujos que había hecho de la azabache. En sus clases de dibujo, uno de los profesores le aconsejó que se buscara una musa, él había elegido a Marinette. Después de eso sus trazos se habían hecho más nítidos todo fue por ella, por el cariño que le tenía a su compañera.

El último año, Marinette había mostrado un amplio descontento con Adrien. Era casi como si lo odiara. Todos estaban de acuerdo con que el modelo había guardado un secreto que Marinette descubrió y desde ahí no soportaba su presencia. La actitud de la ojiazul se había vuelto fría y cortante para con Adrien, algo similar con Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Aunque Nathaniel no prestaba mucha atención a la vida de los héroes, si admiraba su valor y el servicio que hacían a París protegiéndoles de los villanos. Alya era una digna representante de reportera así que gritaba a los cuatro vientos los problemas de los héroes que ella había notado y por qué no, también de sus amigos.

Nath al igual que los demás, se dieron cuenta de la aversión de Marinette, con el camino libre tampoco tuvo el valor de hablar con ella. Aunque el destino es un jugador con una mano curiosa. La profesora había hecho que el artista y la aspirante de diseñadora estuvieran en un equipo de trabajo.

El pelirrojo trató de actuar normal con la chica, aunque era complicado cuando se la había pasado los últimos trece años permitiendo que su corazón suspirara cada que la veía sonreír.

Sí, Nath había estado enamorado de Marinette desde que iban al jardín de niños, aunque su timidez lo había limitado a ser sólo su compañero de clases. Sabía que ni siquiera estaba en la friendzone, pues no era su amigo, aunque era feliz de estar cerca y verla aun si ella no lo notaba.

Había llegado el momento de cruzar la línea y quizá formar parte de la vida de la chica. Adrien ya no figuraba en el mapa y con un poco de suerte él estaría en el radar. Así había funcionado, trabajaron juntos, Marinette vio los dibujos de Nath y él aprovechó para pedirle que posara para él, que le sirviera de modelo. La pelinegra se negó apenada pero después de pensarlo se dio la oportunidad, pasaron varias tardes juntos. Él le decía que tenía que detallar algunas cosas, tratando de extender más y más la presencia de la chica. Gracias a esos días, pudieron conocerse más; los gustos que tenían, lo que detestaban, sus miedos y anhelos.

El chico de orbes aguamarina, juntó todo el valor que pudo para invitar a Marinette a una cita en el cumpleaños de ella, día en que le diría que le gustaba, aunque Marinette no llegó a la cita pues Alya y Nino le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa, donde todo indicaba que el plan principal era que Adrien y ella hicieran las paces.

Después de una hora y media de espera, Nath le llamó preocupado por lo que le pudo pasar, ella le dijo que había pasado algo imprevisto y que no podría llegar pero lo que fuera, podría esperar. Nath escuchó la voz de Adrien de fondo, había sido derrotado otra vez, bueno habría una derrota si al menos hubiera estado en el juego.

Trece años estando detrás de ella para nada, él era nada en su vida. Se levantó de la mesa que había reservado con meses de antelación en uno de los mejores restaurantes, sólo para tomar su blazer y salir del recinto. Marinette había olvidado el cumpleaños de Nath unos meses antes y lo único que recibió fue una caja de profiteroles con una nota de disculpa, pero que lo celebrarían después… el después jamás llegó.

Cuando las vacaciones llegaron, Marinette no tuvo tiempo de estar con él; siempre tenía algo urgente e inverosímil por hacer. Los meses de vacaciones ella no se había acordado de él, y cuando Nath iba a buscarla, la pareja Dupain-Cheng siempre le comentaban que estaba con sus amigos, en algún otro lugar: la playa, se habían ido a acampar a la región boscosa o que estaban en alguna piscina.

Nath se sintió tan estúpido, tan lastimado. No era importante para ella, no figuraba en su vida ni un poco. Se dedicó a trabajar en su arte y al fin cuando regresaba a la escuela se dio cuenta que ella había hecho algo más importante que estar con él: estar con Adrien. Esos tres meses habían sido suficientes para reafirmar lo que pasaría, y la declaración de ese día era la cereza de todo eso.

Una vez que termino de rasgar todo trozo de papel que tuviera la imagen de la ojiazul los encendió. Mientras el papel iba quemándose y se transformaba en ceniza, esperaba que cualquier sentimiento que tuviera por ella desaparecieran igual, que ardieran y lastimaran para que al final ya no estuvieran ahí.

—Adiós Marinette. —dijo en voz alta. —Aquí queda lo que significaste en mi vida, perdón por quererte y fastidiarte con mis sentimientos, en verdad creí que podría ser él.

Las hojas terminaron de quemarse y las cenizas restantes volaron con la ráfaga de viento que se las llevó. Nath tomó su mochila y decidió salir de la escuela, esa etapa requería de concentración y cerca de "ella" no lo obtendría.

* * *

No saben como adoro esta historia.  
Espero que les guste leerla tanto, como yo en escribirla.  
De una vez aviso antes que se hagan ilusiones.  
EN ESTE FANFIC, CHLOÉ NO VA A SER QUEEN BEE.  
Si existen los Miraculous, pero me quedó con que Ladybug y Chat Noir, son los únicos elegidos.  
La historia se situa con ellos de 18 años, en su último año de instituto/bachillerato/preparatoria/high school (como ustedes lo conozcan).

Antes que me salgan con su jalada (porque sé que no tardara el que lo diga): "por qué en todos los Nathloé comienzan con Adrinette", es mi historia y la escribo como yo quiera; si no les gusta les invito a ignorarla y no dejar comments. Gracias.

Ahora si eres una/o de mis sobrinas/os, esto se va a poner bueno.  
Va a haber de todo un poco, placeres culposos, amorsh a todo lo que da, fangirleo, escenas hot, y drama... MUCHO DRAMA.

Dejaría de ser la tía Hanna si no hago mi historia dramática.

Se los dijo Albert Bourgeois, (papá de Claude en "Acaso... ¿eres tú?"). Será la historia del amor más puro nacido del dolor.

Saben que amo sus votos y lecturas pero amo más cuando me dejan comments (bien intencionados y con amorsh) para poder conocerlos mejor y platicar un ratito.

BYE BYE.


	3. Paso 2: No me daré por vencida

**Paso 2:** **"No me daré por vencida"**

Dentro de las instalaciones del Grand Hotel de Paris tenían una sola regla: jamás meterte en el camino de la heredera Bourgeois. No importaba si era el valet parking o el administrador del hotel ella arremetería con cualquiera.

Después de su conversación con Adrien había fingido su triunfo pero la verdad era otra. Estaba furiosa, necesitaba desquitar su coraje con alguien y no importaba quien.

"¿Cómo había podido elegir a la panadera?" era la frase que se repetía cada segundo, el chofer de la limosina temía que la chica hablara y él no contestara de la manera correcta. Sabía que estaba enojada, su semblante se notaba y lo mejor era obedecerla y no rechistar a sus órdenes. Era una niña mimada, rica y acostumbrada a hacer su voluntad, tal como cualquier heredera de familia pudiente.

—No quiero que te detengas. Quiero llegar al Hotel rápido. —bufó la rubia.

¿En qué momento pasó la relación entre Adrien y Marinette? Chloé trataba de recordarlo, no podía quedarse así… Como iluminación divina encontró la respuesta: Estúpido verano y estúpido viaje a Londres.

Su padre le había ordenado que fuera a Londres para perfeccionar su inglés y se divirtiera pues una de las hijas de un empresario Británico e inversionista de los negocios Bourgeois, la "invitó" a pasar unos días en tierras anglicanas.

Chloé no quería ir, no le interesaba perder el tiempo con una antipática británica a quien detestaba pero André Bourgeois se lo había ordenado, pocas veces su padre le ordenaba cosas por no decir que nunca. Ver enojado al alcalde era casi imposible a menos que Chloé no hiciera lo que ordenaba. A la rubia no le quedo de otra, acompañada de su escudera pelirroja, Sabrina; se embarcó a esa patética aventura.

Pasó un mes rodeada de fiestas juveniles donde el centro de atención no había sido ella y mucho menos su anfitriona. No era reconocida como la princesa de París, había sido excluida. No le gustaba estar con las socialités en otros países, ella no se convertía en referencia y obvio se aburría.

Esos treinta días estuvo alcoholizada, desvelada y cansada; intentando entrar en personaje y formar parte del círculo. Lo había logrado a la perfección: encontró a la abeja reina, la "asesinó" y ocupó su lugar. Desbancó a la cabecilla de ese grupo y se vio rodeada de otros herederos la crema y nata de la sociedad europea. Amplió su estadía y luego cambió de lugar, los dos meses posteriores estuvo en un abanico de casas de veraneo que perdió el listado de lugares a los que fue.

Un desfile de aeropuertos, aviones privados, limosinas, playas, jacuzzi, autos lujosos, fiestas exclusivas, centros nocturnos VIP, alcohol, algunas drogas en Praga, Barcelona, Milán, Copenhague, Berlín, Grecia… y quien sabe que más países. Sus nuevos amigos "fiesteros" no tenían límites y era complicado seguirles el paso.

Apenas regresó a París ese domingo por la mañana, se había quedado dormida todo el día y ese lunes debía regresar a su vida cotidiana. Esperaba que con ese desplante de buenas referencias y conexiones su padre dejara de molestarla.

Nunca creyó que Adrien se decidiera por Marinette. No tenía bases esa relación. Si, sabía que la azabache tenía sentimientos por Adrien durante su primer año, aunque eran los mismos que los de cualquier fanática del modelo: emocionándose cuando le hablaba, sonreír como tonta cuando estaba frente a él, actuar torpemente; eso era algo que sabía muy bien. Muchas, antes que la pelinegra, actuaron así.

Todo cambió en el segundo año, Marinette no toleraba la presencia de Adrien. Eso le pareció más lógico a Chloé; se burló de ella haciéndole notar a la aspirante a diseñadora que jamás sería tan cercana como la princesa lo era. Aunque la chica no reaccionó como esperaba.

La franco-china en serio detestaba a Adrien. Hasta a Chloé le sorprendía lo grosera que podría llegar a ser con él, aunque ver como su "prometido" se deprimía por eso, no le agradaba tanto. Algunas veces la confrontó para que bajara su grosería con Adrien pero la respuesta de Marinette era la misma: "no es de tu incumbencia".

¿Qué había detonado esa actitud? Sabía que Adrien ocultaba algo y ese algo Marinette lo descubrió.

Trató de restarle importancia a esa tontería, le ahorraba momentos desagradables y podría pasar más tiempo con Adrien. Siendo ese su plan principal, hacerse valer como la única en la vida de Adrien; los padres del modelo no le facilitaban las cosas.

Charlotte Agreste había caído en coma tres años atrás, Gabriel lo había ocultado a todos, incluyendo a su hijo. Nadie se podía imaginar la verdad: un accidente automovilístico durante una de las visitas a Estados Unidos como Administradora de Agreste Design la había dejado inconsciente por los siguientes meses. Cuando él y Chloé entraron a su segundo año de instituto, la progenitora de Adrien había despertado, pero no era la misma. Tantos años sumergida en las sombras la había dejado bastante mal. Gabriel la había dejado en un hospital en América pues su simple traslado podría causar su pérdida para siempre. No tenía muchas esperanzas que ella despertara y por eso se lo ocultó a Adrien aunque la verdad es que no sabía cómo lidiar con una noticia tan fuerte como esa. ¿Cómo le diría a su hijo que quizá perdería a su madre para siempre? Por eso optó por quitar las fotografías de ella de la mansión; quizá así podría hacer que la imagen de ella fuera desapareciendo del corazón de su vástago.

Una vez que Adrien se enteró que su madre estaba enferma y que no los había abandonado como llegó a pensar, las cosas se pusieron más complicadas para la familia. Chloé trató de estar a su lado pero tanto dolor y sufrimiento no iba con ella. Las ganas de llorar la invadían y prefería huir; así no le sería de ayuda a Adrien, a eso sumando los desplantes de odio de Marinette, no fueron fáciles para el chico de ojos verdes.

Afortunadamente, cuando Charlotte Agreste se estabilizó, fue trasladada a París, donde su recuperación había tomado un largo año: desde terapias de lenguaje, físicas, resonancias, y apenas podía valerse por si misma.

¿Cómo era posible que Adrien eligiera a Marinette cuando la princesa de París había sido la única a su lado en sus momentos más difíciles? Sólo se fue tres meses, ¡tres! Y había sido el tiempo suficiente para que una arribista grosera con nula capacidad por sentir pena por las personas se había quedado con el chico que desde dieciocho años atrás se había elegido como consorte para Chloé.

Entró furiosa al lobby del hotel, los empleados ya estaban al tanto de su pésimo humor. El chofer les había mandado un mensaje a todos para que se quitaran del camino o su contrato sería el que estaría en peligro pues terminarían despedidos de inmediato. Amenaza común de la heredera Bourgeois.

—¡¿Dónde demonios esta Sabrina?! —gritó la heredera nada más al entrar.

Cualquiera le pudo haber dicho que, lo más seguro era que estaba en camino al hotel, pues Chloé no la dejó subir a la limosina, pero prefirieron callar, bajar la cabeza y continuar su trabajo.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Acaso todos son sordos?! ¡Maldita sarta de incompetentes!

Fingirían que no escucharon el insulto y le darían la razón a la joven rubia. ¿Qué era un insulto a perder tu fuente principal de ingreso?

Chloé llegó al fin a su suite. Azotó la puerta tan fuerte que los vidrios de las ventanas cimbraron. Comenzó a lanzar los floreros de porcelana que adornaban las pequeñas mesas que se hallaban a su paso, terminando volcándolas por completo. Gritó hasta que la garganta le ardía. Marinette no se merecía a Adrien, Adrien no podía hacerla a un lado, nadie ignoraría a Chloé Alexandra Evangeline Bourgeois, nadie era más importante que ella, nadie la haría menos, ella era perfecta.

—Chloé ya estoy aquí. —avisó la pelirroja falta de aire asomándose por la puerta.

—¡Incompetente! —Chloé le lanzó uno de los floreros. —Debiste haberte quedado para evitar tremenda atrocidad. Mira que la panadera y mi prometido. ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa!

—Si, lo lamento. Perdón Chloé debí hacer algo. —Sabrina estaba conmocionada por la actitud que tomó Chloé, siendo sincera, esperaba un poco más de enojo por parte de su amiga.

—Debo separarlos, al menos ya me di cuenta que su relación es frágil. No me costará mucho pero debo hacer que ella y él ni siquiera piensen en estar cerca uno del otro, deben odiarse o al menos sentirse asqueados de estar juntos.

—Eso será fácil. —intervino la pelirroja. —Él la está viendo como una novedad, un juguete nuevo. —Sabrina comenzó a recoger algunas de las cosas que yacían en el suelo que aún no estaban rotas, —cuando vea lo poca cosa que es y que no es más que una chica tonta y sin nada más por ofrecer, se aburrirá de ella. Él solo se dará cuenta de la nada que es Marinette.

—Sí, tienes razón. No tiene contactos, no es de buena familia, se dará cuenta que no brilla tanto como cree. Cuando la lleve a algún restaurante o no sepa comportarse ante mis tíos, sabrá que su lugar no está a su lado. Aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda. Una pobretona jamás será una princesa de sociedad, esto no es la cenicienta, se lo dije a Adrien. Su sirenita se lanzara al mar y yo seré la princesa que le dará un empujón lejos del barco…

Chloé se sentó en el sofá, cruzando la piernas y tomando una de las limas que se encontraban en una caja de manicura cercana. Si bien Adrien se cansaría de ella, Chloé haría que cada uno de los minutos fueran haciéndose insoportables para ambos.

Quería hacer sufrir a Adrien, ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a salirse del guion?! Nadie debía salirse del guion creado por las familias, eso alteraba el orden natural de la alta sociedad. Sólo personas del mismo círculo social podían estar juntas, usaban al proletariado para distraerse, para alegrarles la vida, era como un servicio a la comunidad más nunca podría llegarse a algo serio con ellos.

Algunos de sus conocidos usaban a las chicas pobres, como una forma de desestresarse, como una distracción y luego se iban con sus novias formales, jóvenes de familia que procedían de un linaje intachable de personas de negocios y herederos… Marinette debía ser lo mismo para Adrien, tenía que ser igual.

—Debe ser porque se hizo la difícil este último año. —Comentó Sabrina, quien continuaba recogiendo las cosas.

—¡Claro! Se convirtió en su objetivo y obvio, está celebrando su triunfo.

La rubia recordó como Adrien trató de acercarse a la azabache en su momento más débil, esa vehemencia de pensar en ella era por un capricho. Aunque le hervía la sangre cuando el chico de ojos verdes la iba a buscar como rogando perdón y tratando de obtener su atención mientras ella se iba con Nathaniel. Eso era perfecto, llegó a pensar, al menos la chica se había dado cuenta que tenía que estar con alguien de su estatus: ridícula con un sueño de ser diseñadora y un estúpido que quería ser artista. Al ver que el objetivo en el que Adrien había puesto atención se fue con otro era una forma de perder, por eso nació el noviazgo, ahora las cosas tenían forma, era un plan; si eso debía ser.

¡Pero llegar al límite de pedirle que fuera su novia! Las amistades socialités se burlarían de ella en cuanto se enteraran, se imaginaba los tags, los comments en cada foto e incluso harían memes de ella… No podía permitirlo, debía terminar con el noviazgo de ellos lo más rápido posible.

—¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió a ese estúpido a hacerme esto?! —gritó de nuevo lanzando al piso el estuche de manicura.

—Chloé, Adrien es un idiota. Jamás debió haberte lastimado.

—¡No le digas idiota a Adrien! Soy la única que puede insultarlo, tú no eres nadie como para tratar de ser tan cercana a él al llamarlo así.

—Ch-

—Cállate, eres igual que esa estúpida panadera. Tienes el mismo código postal. ¡Lárgate!

—Chloé acabo de lle-

—¿Acaso te lo pedí? —comentó la rubia en tono irónico. —¡Ordené que te largaras!

A empujones sacó a Sabrina de su suite, el desastre que había comenzado no era nada comparado a lo aun faltaba. Tiró los cuadros de las paredes, rompió los espejos, incluso rasgó las sábanas y cubrecamas. Sentía una ira que jamás creyó sentir, quería que Hawkmoth la volviera a poseer con tal de ir a romperles esa sonrisa a Adrien y Marinette como Antibug y luego que Ladybug la purificara, volver a rompersélas como Chloé. ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerse novios? Eso era una afrenta que pagarían.

Una vez que se cansó de romper todo lo que estaba a su paso, debía comenzar su plan. La parte sencilla sería cuando Adrien presentara a Marinette a Gabriel Agreste, él la vería como una mancha para la familia y terminaría sacándola de la mansión. Lo importante debía ser hecho por ella, en la escuela… ¿cómo destrozar a ambos?

Primero, necesitaría ayuda. Algún socio en ese negocio. Debía ser alguien del salón. Afortunadamente habían quedado los mismos chicos del primer año ya que en el segundo ciclo; Adrien y ella habían quedado en otro salón.

—Soy Chloé, alguien dejó hecho una pocilga mi suite. —la princesa tomó el teléfono y marcó a mantenimiento del hotel. —Voy a ir al spa, si cuando regreso esto no está limpio considérense despedidos, todos.

—Si, señor-

—Como sea, apresúrense. —interrumpió la chica y colgó el teléfono.

Sus mejores planes llegaban cuando estaba relajada. Debía despejar su mente después de tanta ira y horribles vivencias.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba tan agotada que tuvo que usar el doble de maquillaje para verse bien. Quizá Marinette y Adrien se habían dado cuenta de su error y le habían ahorrado destrozarlos. Con sumo cuidado abrió su guardarropa buscando una prenda que fuera de su agrado, aunque debía ampliarlo pues toda esa ropa era de temporadas pasadas, sus zapatos de tacón Chanel parecían la mejor opción, era lo único nuevo que llevaría. Unos pantalones Dior y una blusa amarilla Versace. Aunque todo lo parecía común, debía ir de compras con suma urgencia, los tres meses que estuvo fuera de París le había alterado su rutina.

Dentro del colegio François-Dupont estaba otra persona con problemas complicados para él. Apenas llegando a la escuela; Nathaniel usó su Tablet para entrar a la página de la Academia de Bellas Artes de Brera, en Milán, Italia. Había sido su sueño desde que era un niño ingresar a esa institución. Ahora estaba en su último año de instituto y debía comenzar a pensar en su futuro y su futuro estaba en Brera.

Era una academia que se dedicaba a enseñar la investigación y creación de arte, en una amplia gama de asignaturas y disciplinas. Al estar dentro del programa de la universidad podría obtener con un grado o licenciatura. Su objetivo era entrar al departamento de Diseño y Artes Aplicadas. La institución era muy estricta y difícil de ingresar; ate cualquier falta podría suspenderse los exámenes y se perdía el año de estudio.

Comenzó a hacer cuentas, se encontraba en la primera semana de septiembre, tenía seis meses para presentar su solicitud al Consulado de Italia, antes del quince de marzo del año siguiente. Agradecía haber mantenido una buena amistad con Lila, la hija del Cónsul, pues le facilitaría el trámite, aunque ahora la italiana estuviera en otro salón. Si lograba pasar el primer filtro, podría ser invitado a participar al examen de ingreso donde debía hacer una prueba de habilidad artística, una prueba de cultura general y su prueba de fuego: un examen del idioma italiano. Una vez que pudiera ingresar tendría que pasar el primer ciclo de licenciatura, con sus tres años de duración y luego dos años para su segundo ciclo.

Se venía algo tan enorme que podía sentir el estrés fluyendo por su cuerpo. Cerró la página y vio de protector de pantalla una fotografía que se había tomado con Marinette. De inmediato cambió la imagen por una de las instalaciones de Brera, tenía prioridades y no tenía tiempo que perder en cosas del corazón. Eso no le serviría de nada, su meta estaba tan cerca y casi podía tocarla, su enamoramiento no correspondido ya no le importaría.

Tenía que seguir puliendo sus habilidades. Crear un itinerario y no desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad para seguir dibujando y practicar su pintura.

Fueron llegando sus compañeros por lo que se acomodó en su lugar, como siempre, al último de la fila y detrás de Iván, quien lo cubría para que los profesores no lo molestaran mientras dibujaba.

Chloé entró al salón, siempre acompañada de Sabrina quien cargaba su bolso. Se colocó en su lugar junto a la mesa de Adrien y Nino, debía vigilarlo de cerca. Tenía un plan pero aún faltaba mejorarlo. En ese instante entraron tomados de la mano la pareja "estrella" o como Alya la había bautizado "Adrinette", la unión del nombre de los protagonistas del romance.

La rubia rodó los ojos al ver es expresión tan patética de "pareja", estaba por ir a separarlos cuando vio a alguien que le podría ser de ayuda al fondo del salón. Se iluminó como la respuesta a sus problemas. Sí, necesitaba un aliado y quien mejor que alguien enamorado de la panadera.

Marinette y Adrien vieron cómo es que la rubia estaba por reclamarles cuando cambió su ruta, hacia los escalones, algo planeaba y no les gustaría… en eso estaban de acuerdo.

—Vengo a plantearte un negocio. —Nath fue interrumpido cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado y cerró su libreta de dibujos.

—¿Acerca de qué? —Comentó con desanimo el chico quien trató de darle la espalda a la chica para que se fuera más rápido. Chloé nunca se acercaría a él con buenas intenciones y presentía de qué iba a hablar.

—¿No te molesta que estén tan felices? —preguntó con interés. —Tú, estas aquí, solo; mientras la estúpida panadera se contonea del brazo de Adrien. —La joven se acercó más al chico. —Yo sé que aun la quieres, sé que estás enamorado de ella y si te soy sincera ustedes eran una pareja envidiable.

—¿Qué quieres Chloé?

—Ayúdame a separar a Marinette y Adrien, quédate con ella mientras me dejan el camino libre con él. —Chloé ahora ya tenía completo su plan para separarlos.


End file.
